This invention relates to a topically applied reconstituted ocean water mixture for use on/in a person""s skin for cleansing and healing and to a method of treating a pierced area of a person""s skin using this mixture.
The present invention is directed to a novel topically applied sea salt mixture whose efficacy and safety are based on its novel composition as well as to a novel method of treating a pierced area of a person""s skin with this mixture.
A principal object of this invention is to provide a novel synthetic ocean water mixture whose efficacy and safety for such uses as topical application on pierced skin areas, throat spraying and the like are achieved by virtue of the exceptional purity and sterility of its ingredients.
Another principal object of this invention is to provide a novel method of treating a pierced area of a person""s skin by the use of this synthetic ocean water mixture.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment thereof, illustrated in the accompanying drawing.